From Digimon queen 2 Jelly donut
by Rukato86
Summary: Pure Rukato songfic. What else do ya need to know?


Rukato86: Ok people this is my first fic EVER so easy on any flames you might have. I'm a very sensitive person* sticks out bottom lip*. Besides that, this is a song fic to the tune of " U make me wanna " by Blue.  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* if I did own Digimon season 02 would have ended Taiora with a bit of Daikari (I have nothin against TK I just like Dai a bit more) ^_^ season 3 would contain lots of Rukato and the Digimon wouldn't leave at the end AND I wouldn't stop the series by the end of season 4,it would probably go on till resurrection day ~_^. But alas, Bandai & Toei own it all and are not willing to share.  
  
Rukato86: well, on wid da fic!  
  
You know you make me wanna  
  
You know you make me wanna  
  
It was another beautiful day in Shinjuku park, sun was shining, birds were singing and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. But for one boy, all these things passed by unnoticed.  
  
16 year old Takato Matsuki walked towards his former partner's hut in a state of deep thought. It had been 3 years since the D-reapers defeat. 3 long years since they said goodbye to their partners. 3 long agonizing years since Takato lost Guilmon, his best friend as well as Digimon partner. Any other person would have given up by now, but not Takato. He still had hope that the Digimon and Tamers would be reunited some day.  
  
Strangely enough today, the former tamers thoughts were not of his dino partner, rather his mind was occupied by a mystery. More specifically a red headed, spiky pony tailed broken-heart-now-turned-full-heart T-shirt wearing mystery.  
  
"Rika Nonaka " pondered our favorite goggle-head "she really gives a new meaning to the word enigma. First time we met she wanted to delete Guilmon and have Renamon absorb his data. She believed that Digimon were nothing BUT data. Huh, and I almost got my ass kicked trying to convince her otherwise, always had the tough girl attitude going on that girl. But later when she was kidnapped by Ice-devimon, for a few moments her exterior mask cracked and let her vulnerability show through and that had melted my heart. By the time we went to the Digiworld she had become our friend and the Tamer/Digimon relationship between her and Renamon had improved a lot, that was proven when they were able to merge into Sakuyamon. And the happiness she showed when she found Calumon obviously tells you she cared about the little guy. But even she couldn't hold back the tears when our Digimon had to leave after the D-reaper battle. She was holding on to Viximon like a lifeline. *Sigh* and now she's distanced herself from us again. Still, its not as bad as before."  
  
Takato stopped and looked up. Surprised to see that he had already reached Guilmons old hut, he went and sat down on the front steps. "I still remember the first dream I had of her, she was battling a Lynxmon.but why has she been occupying my dreams for the past few weeks?. And she has definitely not been fighting in those." Takato blushed as he thought how perverted most of those dreams had actually been, not to mention the fact of how they resulted in bed wetting accidents or his mom asking why on earth he kept showering at 3 am. "Which reminds me, I gotta think up some new excuses, I don't think she'll buy "oh I just find it refreshing" again".  
  
To start it off I know you know me. To come to think of it, it was only last week That I had a dream about us, oh. That's why I'm here, I'm writing this song' To tell the truth you know I've been hurting all along, Someway let me know you want me girl.  
  
He had to admit the Digimon queen had grown even more beautiful these past 3 years. Whether it was her violet eyes, which flashed dangerously when she was mad, or her fiery red hair always arranged in a ponytail with those deadly spikes. Hell even when she scowled those lips looked so kissable and.....Takato gave himself a mental slap. " What the hell am I thinking?. If Rika ever found out it would buy me 2 weeks rest and relaxation in the E.R section of shinjuku hospital. Anyway I DO NOT like her in that way....".  
  
Let's just say if humans had Pinocchio's fate, Takato's nose would have extended in length to match the Great Wall of China.  
  
"Besides" thought our loveable but somewhat naïve goggle-head " its not like I got looks or much of a figure to impress her, even my personalities nothing special. She'd probably be happier with someone like Ryo".  
  
Now this is a perfect example of why we should never try to judge ourselves, because Takato's self-analysis was total Bullsh**....*ahem* (A/N: pardon the French ^_^). Besides having the most caring and sweetest personality that most teenage boys lack, the past 3 years of park walks and soccer practice have made Takato quite muscular and tanned. Not bulky muscle but very lean . His strong jawbone and crimson eyes added character to his already handsome face. He still wore the same clothes, blue hooded sweatshirt, Grey pants, yellow wristbands and of course his trademark yellow goggles(. And they suited him even better now.  
  
Everytime you see me what do you see?  
  
I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the queen  
  
Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need Baby that's why  
  
" Hey goggles," said a voice from his side startling him.  
  
Well, well, speak of the Devil and he'll pay you a visit. Although Takato couldn't really imagine Rika, who was now standing in front of him as a Devil. Did that make her an Angel? Even that sounded wrong. Devilish Angel maybe? He smirked inwardly.  
  
" Hi Rika. What brings you here"?  
  
She leaned against a tree. "Getting away from Akiyama. He asked me to be his girlfriend. Again. I swear that's gotta be the 18th time this month."  
  
Takato felt a twinge of jealousy, but quickly pushed it down. "She deserves to be happy with someone" he thought " Oh? And what did you say?" he inquired.  
  
"What do you think goggle-head? I just don't understand which part of "NO" he doesn't get, is it the "N" part, the "O" or both"? She scowled grimly.  
  
Takato's stomach went into Butterflies just looking at her lips shaped like that. "Don't even think about it Matsuki..." He scolded himself "she turned down Ryo Akiyama the Digimon king! What would make her like you? Even though you just want to.......".  
  
You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night You make me wanna hold you till the morning light You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall You make me wanna surrender my soul. I know this is a feeling that I just cant fight You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
  
He smiled weakly " Ryo's not that bad. Maybe you should give him a chance".  
  
Rika glared at him "when hell freezes over goggles". "Besides" her eyes slightly softened "I'm interested in someone else".  
  
Takato's eyebrows shot up "really? Do I know him"? he asked  
  
"Yeah" she replied  
  
"Hmmm is it Henry"? he asked  
  
"No" she replied  
  
"Oh that's good," he said  
  
"It is"? Rika questioned eyebrow arched.  
  
"Well yeah" Takato scratched the back of his head "he's seeing Jeri" "Really"? Now this was getting interesting." I thought you liked her"? she asked.  
  
"Nah, only as a friend" he replied  
  
"Oh" was all Rika said but a small smile now crowned her lips.  
  
"Hirokazu"?  
  
Smile turns to frown. "What are you on goggles? That wasn't even remotely funny". She pointed out.  
  
He smirked "sorry couldn't resist. And I'm also guessing its not Kenta"?  
  
She rolled her eyes "well done Einstein".  
  
Takato smiled at her "well have you at least told him"?  
  
Rika was caught off guard by the question, and started to blush. 'Um..not yet. I'm not sure how to approach him, he's.......different from other boys. Always trying to be my friend, trying to get me to open up and always returning even after I was mean to him" she started to look off into the horizon.  
  
"He sounds good for her" Takato thought " you could write him a letter" he said.  
  
"Not really my style goggle-head".  
  
'hmmmmm' he prodded his mind. "You could show up on his doorstep in a really short skirt and..."  
  
"Do you have a death wish goggles"? Rika growled  
  
"Heh heh" Takato sweatdropped " forget I said that".  
  
"....." Was all Rika said, not bothering to make eye contact.  
  
*Sigh*" well, there's always the direct approach" the goggle-head pointed out.  
  
"Oh? And what's that"? asked the Digimon queen.  
  
He smirked. "Grab him by the front of the shirt and kiss him". Takato expected another death threat after this remark, but Rika looked like she was actually considering the idea.  
  
"Hey goggle-head" she said after a long silence "After all this time how can you be so hopeful that we'll see our partners again some day"?  
  
For a few moments Takato was silent then...."You still got the tattoo"?  
  
Rika wasn't expecting this question, and it puzzled her. But she nodded and pulled her T-shirt sleeve up. Sure enough, there was the symbol of the Ying/yang imprinted on her left shoulder.  
  
Takato nodded and pulled his own sleeve up to show her the symbol of the digital hazard on his own slightly bulging bicep. This resulted in the Digimon queen turning an amusing shade of pink, and fortunately for her, our resident goggle-head - oblivious, as ever- didn't notice.  
  
Well I know that these feelings won't end no, no.  
  
They'll just get stronger if I see you again.  
  
Baby I'm tired of being friends.  
  
I wanna know if you feel the same  
  
and could you tell me do you feel my pain?  
  
Don't leave me in doubt.  
  
"Remember when we first got these Rika? The same day our Digimon left". He said with some sorrow. "That day, each of the Tamers were imprinted with a symbol representing their partners, you got the Ying/yang representing Renamon, I got the hazard cause of Guilmon, Henry has these 3 vertical green stripes representing Terriermon and so on. I believe this shows we have unbreakable bonds with our Digimon, which will call them back some day. So I won't give up hope and neither should you".  
  
Rika just stood in utter shock of what Takato just shared with her, but quickly managed to regain her composure.  
  
"Hey goggle-head, I got one more question for you" Rika said some what nervously.  
  
"Shoot" was all he replied  
  
"What...What do you think of me"? She managed to force out  
  
Everytime you see me what do you see?  
  
I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the queen.  
  
Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need.  
  
And baby that's why  
  
Takato practically rolled down the first couple of steps, the question had caught him so off guard. Luckily he managed to compose himself.  
  
Well? Came Rika's impatient voice.  
  
Takato looked her straight in the eye. "The truth"? .  
  
"No duh goggles" she replied, when in actual fact she just wanted to......  
  
You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul  
  
*Sigh* "wellll..." He started hesitantly "You remind me of a jelly donut".  
  
Silence.  
  
*Blink, Blink* "Are you saying that I'm a ball of sugary fried dough"? Asked a now VERY confused redhead.  
  
"Let me explain" started our goggle-head "at first glance a Donut looks tough and doughy, right? But that's only the outer shell. When you bite down you reach the soft gooey jelly center, and that for most people is what makes it taste so good. Now you're similar. You always want to show that you're tough, and at first glance that's what people believe. But that's only on the outside. When a person gets to know the REAL you they can see through your outer shell and find your heart in the center, which is just as soft and compassionate as anyone else. You DO care about a lot of things, you just refuse to show it". Finished Takato.  
  
He waited for a reply.  
  
Seeing he got none he looked up from his position on the steps."Rika?  
  
No reply  
  
"Uuhhhh Rika?"  
  
Nothing  
  
"Yo anyone home"?  
  
Nada.  
  
Nope. The Digimon queen was just too stunned to speak. Standing there wide eyed in a trance like state with only one thought running through her mind: "How can he know me so accurately"?  
  
Takato sighed and looked at his watch. It was getting late, and Rika didn't look like she was gonna snap out of it any time soon. Getting up he dusted off his pants and walked over to her, until he was standing face-to-face with the entranced girl. Then in a gesture that was unfamiliar even to him, he reached into her Jean pocket, took out her purple shades and adjusted them onto her face.  
  
"Rika, just tell the guy how you feel, he'd be lucky to have you as a girlfriend" He said. "And remember what I said about our Digimon" he leaned closer to her ear, "don't give up on them".  
  
Takato then turned around o leave.....  
  
....only to be yanked back by the front of the shirt and pushed against a tree.  
  
"Wha..."? Was the only thing he managed to sputter out before he felt a pair of lips connect with his.  
  
On that day all the people present in shinjuku park later swore they heard a symphony of exploding fireworks, clanging bells and singing birds all at the same time, but decided to dub it as heat stroke on their behalf.  
  
And as all these things happened only one thing could be processed by Takato's mind: "WARNING! WARNING! SENSORY OVERLOAD! SORRY BRAIN, NO BLOOD GETTING THROUGH TO YOU TODAY!".  
  
I'll take you home real quick  
  
and sit you down on the couch  
  
Pour some Dom Perignon and hit the lights out.  
  
Baby we can make sweet love.  
  
Then we'll take it nice and slow.  
  
I'm gonna touch you like you've never know before  
  
We're gonna make love all night.  
  
( A/N : sorry people, but none of that kind of stuff happening in this fic, it ain't NC-17.)  
  
He then realized something " huh? Whats that thing in my mouth?......OH MY GOD SHE'S USING TONGUE !!!!". The only thing stopping the now dazed goggle- head from collapsing into a heap at the bottom of the tree, was the fact that Rika had one hand pressed firmly against his stomach -which itself was a rather pleasurable experience- and the other hand was held tightly around one of his wrists.  
  
Finally he relaxed and started to give in to the kiss. "And about time too" thought Rika.  
  
Ah well, all good things must come to an end. And about 1 minute 10 seconds later Rika broke the kiss and stood back with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Well, what do you know? I guess sometimes even you can give good advice, Takato.  
  
He stood officially stumped now. "Not only does she French me...but now she's even called me by my real name!"  
  
He then smiled a very mischievous smile. "Oh really? Well now I have a question for you Rika."  
  
Quick as a flash his hand went to the back of her head and pulled off her hair band, releasing her pony tail and letting her hair fall freely over her shoulders.  
  
"How come you don't let your hair down more often"? He laughed and started to run.  
  
"Blink, Blink". It took a few seconds for the Digimon queen to comprehend what had happened, then: "HEY GIVE THAT BACK GOGGLE-HEAD"!!!!!!!.  
  
"Oh you mean this"? He held up the hair band, laughing as he ran "nuh-uh, you gotta catch me first"!  
  
She started to laugh herself "Yeah well when I do, I'm gonna Kentucky fry your ass goggles"!!! She said and started to give chase.  
  
"Too slow queenie"! He shouted.  
  
And they were like this for most of the day, Takato running for his life and laughing his head off AND Rika giving chase and throwing a few colorful words towards her new boyfriend.  
  
You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
  
And so concludes our story, of how the Digimon queen managed to snag her knight in shining goggles.  
  
Rukato86: well, how was it? Please review and remember it was my very first fic, so it might not be great. 


End file.
